


Painted Sunflowers And Invisible Stars

by iconicgwen



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gwen x Miles, Teens being teens, admitting feelings, just cute, spider gwen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: “But Miles couldn’t help but think of her wherever she was back on her earth, he missed her constantly. He would make the most of every moment he was with her, and eventually admit his feelings... Eventually.”A story in which Miles wants to admit his feelings, but Gwen does it first.





	Painted Sunflowers And Invisible Stars

Gwen’s fingers traced the painted petals of the bright gold sunflower on the wall, looking up at the graffiti art with an impressed look in her eyes. “You painted this?” She asked her friend, briefly glancing back at the jacket-clad teen who stood behind her.

“Yeah.” Miles answered her, attempting to sound casual and chill while inside he was over-joyed. “My uncle helped... Taught me most of what I know.” He paused for a moment, feeling a quick stab of pain before brightening up a little. “Tagging’s a hobby, a destresser, sorta like your band ya know?” He spoke, recalling how Gwen told her about ‘The Mary Janes’ on one of her first visits.

“Mhm,” Gwen nodded, her eyes scanning the walls covered in Miles’s work.

It had been a few months since the defeat of Kingpin, and even though his spider friends had gone back to their own worlds, Miles would still be visited by them occasionally. More often that not, his visitor would be Gwen Stacy. And today, she had surprised Miles with another visit to his earth, causing him to decide on a whim to show Gwen his special spot under the subway. Well, it wasn’t exactly a whim, he’d sorta always planned to show it to her. This place meant so much to him, it was his place where he hung out with his uncle, it was the place where he got bitten by the radioactive spider, and it was the place that he was currently showing off to the girl who was always on his mind.

“Ya know, I don’t show a lot of people this place.” Miles spoke again, as Gwen admired some of his other work that covered the walls, her face still lit with admiration.

“Oh,” Gwen replied, a light smile gracing her features as she looked back at Miles and spoke in a slightly amused tone, “I must be pretty special then.”

As she turned back around to look at the art once again, Miles smiled warmly. “Yeah, you are.” He whispered quietly. He was thankful she didn’t hear him.

Miles knew his feelings for her were probably obvious, but he still decided to keep them secret. ‘ _A_ _relationship_ _wouldn’t_ _work_ ,’ he told himself, ‘ _we_ _have_ _a_ _nice_ _friendship_ , _don’t_ _ruin_ _it._ ’ But he couldn’t help but think of her wherever she was back on her earth, he missed her constantly. Miles would make the most of every moment he was with her, and eventually admit his feelings. Eventually.

Miles didn’t realize he was drifting off into thought until Gwen turned around to stare at him curiously. “Hey, you good, Miles?” She asked him.

Embarassed, Miles snapped out of his thoughts and forced a casual smile. “Oh- oh yeah I’m all good!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, cursing himself for his awkwardness.

Gwen looked suspicious for a few moments, raising an eyebrow for a second before brushing it off with a shrug. “It’s getting dark, I always enjoy a night swing around the city.” She offered, fetching the spider masks that they had casually discarded on the ground. Gwen held out Miles’s mask to him, giving him a light smirk. “Whatcha say, Spider-Man?”

“I say, let’s do it Spider-Woman.” Miles met her gaze with a fiery smirk of his own, snatching his mask from her hand.

 

• • •

 

After an hour or so of swinging through Brooklyn, Miles bought some drive-through cheeseburgers and the pair now sat on the roof of a building together. Spider masks thrown off, the two ate their food in the calm silence, the city noises deaf to them sitting several stories up. The New York lights shone brightly in the cool evening air, and the dark sky showed no stars.

Miles snuck glances at Gwen, admiring her beauty in the same way she had admired his artwork earlier. ‘ _Tonight_ _would_ _be_ _a_ _good_ _night_ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _how_ _I_ _feel_...’ He thought. After pondering for a moment, he quickly dismissed his own idea, looking away from his friend and shaking his head lightly.

“You’re getting pretty good at swinging,” Gwen broke the silence, snapping Miles out of his thoughts and offering a warm, rare smile, “Well, ya know, for a newbie.”

Even as she finished her statement with a light jab and a smirk, Miles couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at her compliment. He knew she and the other spider-people had somewhat doubted him back while the multiverse was at stake, and he now aspired to prove himself live up to her expectations. Miles smirked and finally replied, “Thanks Gwanda, it means a lot.” Her fake name she had used when they had first met had now become a teasing nickname, and Gwen scowled at his use of it.

“Watch it kiddo.” She replied, mock warning her friend with a playful grin.

“Kiddo?” Miles raised an eyebrow, “I’m only fifteen months younger than you!” Gwen simply showed off her amused smile in reply and took another bite of her burger, rolling her eyes at his mock offended reaction.

A few moments passed of silence before Miles noticed Gwen scoot closer to him, now sitting pressed next to him. Without a word, she let out a content sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder, and action which caused an uncontrollable blush to creep its way onto Miles’s cheeks.

“I wish we could see the stars.” Gwen spoke wistfully, staring up at the black sky, “There’s too many lights, but I’m sure they would look beautiful.”

Miles smiled. ‘ _Not_ _as_ _beautiful_ _as_ _you_...’ he thought to himself, taking in the peacefulness of the moment and wondering if it would be too daring to rest his head on her’s.

They spent a few moments in calm silence before it was broken again. “Thank you for showing me your art. And your special place” Gwen said in a quiet, genuine voice. “I should really show you stuff on my earth sometime, you’ve always been so open with me.”

“Oh.. It’s okay Gwen, I know it’s harder for you to open up, you know, after your Peter....” He felt her flinch a little against him, not pulling away, but Miles cursed himself for mentioning that. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry for bringing that up...”

“No, it’s fine.” She reassured him, causing him to relax a little bit, “You’re right, but recently I’ve been coming out of my shell more. I’ve been becoming more open... and I think that’s partly because of you.” The last sentence escaped her lips in a soft, almost whisper.

Miles was taken completely by surprise. Angling his head slightly to admire the girl from the corner of his eye, he saw her chuckle lightly.

“What are you giggling about?” Miles teased.

“I’m not giggling!” Gwen lifted her hand, clenching it in a fist and playfully punching him in the arm. Miles scowled and rubbed the spot where she hit him, but Gwen moved his hand away. She instead lightly wrapped her arms around his arm, her head still resting on his shoulder. “I was just... realizing how vulnerable I’m getting. That’s all. Laughing at myself, thinking of saying something stupid.”

Miles, still in awe after the small act of affection, fought the urge to grin ear-to-ear as his friend spoke. “W-well, There’s nothing wrong with ‘being vulnerable’. And you can say whatever, I won’t think it’s stupid, I’m your friend.”

“Okay, but what if what I wanted to say could ruin our friendship?” Gwen asked, and pulled away from Miles suddenly.

His heart began to beat faster, and Miles attempted to catch Gwen’s eye. She looked away, nervously brushing a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Miles gulped, unsure of what his next words would be but forcing some out anyway. “W-well, I’ve been wanting to say something to you for a long time. But I decided not to.”

“Go ahead and say it.” Gwen insisted, finally looking back at Miles with her curious gaze.

“Hey, wait! You brought it up, you say what you have to say first!” He fought back.

“But you-“ Gwen bit back her retort, shaking her head slightly. “This is dumb.” She paused. “I should just go ahead and say what I was gonna say, which was that I’ve started to like you, like in a more than a friend way.” Gwen rushed the last statement in a casual, yet somewhat nervous tone, giving a shrug and looking away.

Miles swore his heart stopped for a moment, a great weight being lifted off his chest as his heart began to rapidly beat once again. He fumbled for words, smiling like an idiot as he forced out a sentence. “T-that’s exactly what I was gonna say to you.” Miles attempted to keep his voice steady, trying to sound cool and relaxed. “I’ve liked you for awhile. Like, pretty much since I’ve met you...”

Gwen gave a small smile, the small gap in her teeth showing. “I figured you did.” She met his gaze, her crystal blue eyes almost shining in the dim light. “It’s good that we can be open with each other.” Miles nodded, feeling a rush of relief at how smoothly that actually went. His uncle would be proud. Suddenly, Gwen began to lean closer to him, and he felt his heart stop as he lips neared his. Just before the impact of the kiss, a loud buzz sound caused the blonde to pull away suddenly, standing up quickly to pull her phone out of her pocket.

Miles stood up curiously, looking over her to see an alarm going off on her lit screen. “I gotta go, Miles. I gotta head back home.” She admitted, grabbing her mask and slipping it back on her face.

“Gwen, wait, but I-“ Miles began to speak before he was interrupted. In one quick motion, Gwen pulled her mask up slightly, pushing her lips against his in a brief, warm kiss. Miles hardly had time to react to her action, before she pulled away and used her other hand to briefly cup his cheek.

“I’ll be back tomorrow night.” She told him, quickly pulling her mask back on, opening a portal and disappearing back to her world.

Miles was left dumbfounded, his heart still beating fast and his mind barely comprehending the sequence of events that just unfolded. ‘ _She_ _likes_ _me_ , _and_ _SHE_ _admitted_ _it_ _to_ _ME_!’ Miles could hardly believe it. As Gwen disappeared back into her dimension, Miles let out a content sigh and watched her go. “See ya tomorrow, Gwanda.” He whispered, his face still plastered in a goofy grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I polished this baby, she’s squeaky clean. I feel like a I’ve rushed a few of my other works, so I took some time and actually edited it, hopefully it’s good enough :’)


End file.
